The Siblings
The siblings are an entity made by hateful parts of the souls of the Missing Children. They all share the same body. Their names are Max, Drake, Ethan, Mary, and the Dark One. Each has their own personality. They all share they same appearance of a short shrowded figure made of smoke wearing a cloak, however each sibling changes the cloak's appearance when they are in control. Almost everyone hates them. =Max= Appearance Max's cloak is green with a gold trim. Golden crescent moons are scattered across the surface of the cloak. Personality Max is the most carefree of the siblings. He is still serious, but will often stray from the exact strategic goal. Often, he will use his powers to play with his enemies. He is the least evil of them, but isn't against killing. Relationships Most Do to his siblings and evil nature, most of the others hate him. Drake Do to Drake's serious nature, and Max's goofball mood, the two do not get along. However, the two are able partners, and can take down targets together with ease. Ethan Ethan's insanity actually brings Max together with him. The others task Max with keeping Drake in line, but Max blackmails the others by threatening to give Drake full control of the body. Mary Mary disciplines Max very often, do to his carefreeness. They do not get along at all, and Max will often do stupid things to annoy her. Quotes "Hahahaha! The guard almost killed the little guy!" -Max after seeing a guard notice BB. "Come on sis. Lighten up. I am only setting a cat on fire." -Max trying to set Amy on fire, and Mary telling him to stop. Trivia *Max has an unsettling love for burning felines. =Drake= Appearance Drake's cloak is orange with black markings on the sides. Drake has small flames smithing from him. Personality Drake is very serious and show his evil side very often. He takes any task very seriously, and when Max or Ethan try to stray, he tosses a fireball upwards, and gives Max or Ethan control as it falls back down. Relationships Most Since he is so serious about his "job" many fear or hate him. Max Do to Drake's serious nature, and Max's goofball attitude, the two do not get along. However, the two are able partners, and can take down targets together with ease. Ethan Drake dislikes Ethan, do to his tendency to become wild and unpredictable. Drake doesn't talk to Ethan in fear of beign influenced by him. Mary Drake is the only one Mary gets along with. Both of them focus on the goal 100% of the time, and Amy never has to discipline him. Quotes "MAX!!! If you set the cat on fire you will feel flame too." -Drake after Max is about to set Amy on fire. "I prefer not to associate with idiots." -Drake talking to Mary about Ethan. =Ethan= Appearance Ethan's cloak is purple with a silver trim. A silver eye design is on the back of it. Personality Ethan is the most unstable of the group. He is literally insane, and Max commonly has to restrain him. Relationships Most Some of the others actually like Ethan. He foils his fellow siblings' plans, and they think this is intentional. Max Ethan's insanity actually brings Max together with him. The others task Max with keeping Drake in line, but Max blackmails the others by threatening to give Ethan full control of the body. Drake Drake dislikes Ethan, do to his tendency to become wild and unpredictable. Drake doesn't talk to Ethan in fear of beign influenced by him. Mary Mary almost hates Ethan. Do to his constant stepping out of line, she is annoyed by Ethan. Mary insults him a lot, to which he responds by mimicking her. Quotes "Sicthesifihteuduyhrhwwudyfhrwsyf! Dkgjgjsistifjvh!" -Ethan upon Drake doing the fireball trick. "So you said no, but in some dimensions no means yes, and we could have accidentally switched dimensions. So I will guess no means yes, burn the cat!" -Ethan after Drake says "no" about burning Amy. Trivia *Ethan has an unsettling love to burn... Pretty much everything, even himself. =Mary= Appearance Mary's cloak is pink with a silver trim and silver stars scattered all over. Her cloak's hood is designed in a different way (like assassin's creed hoods.) Personality Maryis very strict and serious. She only gets along with Drake, as he always focuses on the goal. When someone steps out of line she yells at them. Relationships Most Do to her aggressively strict nature, paired with her sibling makes her a friend repellent. Anyone who tries to make friends with her ends up running away in fear. Max Mary disciplines Max very often, do to his carefreeness. They do not get along at all, and Max will often do stupid things to annoy her. Drake Drake is the only one Mary gets along with. Both of them focus on the goal 100% of the time, and Amy never has to discipline him. Ethan Mary almost hates Ethan. Do to his constant stepping out of line, she is annoyed by Ethan. Mary insults him a lot, to which he responds by mimicking her. Quotes "If I hear one more peep out of you... SpringTrap will have a playmate for a loooong time." -Mary trying to get Max to stop saying sarcastic things. "Herp Derp! Will you just shut up?!" -Mary talking to Ethan after he went on a rampage. =The Dark One= Appearance The Dark One's cloak is jet black. It is torn and burnt. He has glowing red eyes. Personality The Dark One is made of pure evil. The siblings fear him, do to his no nonsense attitude. He rarely talks or takes control, but when he does he uses a large amount of power. Relationships Most Only the siblings know of his existence as The Dark One erases all of his enemy's memory of him. The Siblings As previously stated, everyone is scared of The Dark One. When he says he will take the lead, they always give him control. Quotes "Well, well, well, I am disappointed in you, Mary." -After Mary failed to exterminate Golden Freddy. Category:Females Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Male Animatronics Category:Animatronics